


Your Luck Has Run Out (Shamchat Ver.)

by marie33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized!Chat Noir, F/M, gabriel agreste is hawkmoth, happy early valentines day, i dont know how to tag on here, yep we got some... i mean a lot of chat blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie33/pseuds/marie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shamchat I did with a friend.  there's angst, so... i wouldn't read this if you get feels easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Luck Has Run Out (Shamchat Ver.)

This is a conversation between Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir) and yourself, Ladybug.  
Ladybug: ....Chat?  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (He held his baton behind his head. He flipped it, jumped closer to Ladybug, and gave her a shit-eating grin.) Well hello, (His tone becomes a mockery of his usual one.) My Lady.  
Ladybug: *She rolled her eyes, but makes eye contact with him, furrowing her eyebrows after noticing his tone of voice.* ...Hey.  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (His expression changes immediately, lowering himself to swipe the girl off her feet.) I'm surprised you aren't buzzing with energy like you usually are. (Swinging the stick around, claws come out and attempt to restrain Ladybug.) Or are you that shocked to see me?  
Ladybug: Ch-Chat, you're... *Her eyes widen in realization, his grip getting too tight. She thrusts her elbow into his chest, hoping to surprise him.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): Are you just realising now? (A quick 'oof' noise escaped from his mouth. He rubbed his chest.) My, my. How feisty. (Chat's eyes narrow dangerously.) You don't want to fight ME, though, do you?  
Ladybug: *She whips around to face him, glaring at him now.* I don't. I don't want to fight you. ..What's gotten into you?  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Chat rolled his eyes.) Honestly. You're less of a ladybug, and more of a gnat. (He gives a huge grin, summoning his Cataclysm. He swipes, and tries to score. [love])  
Ladybug: *She jumps back, eyes wide.* Don't touch me. Chat, don't fight me. You don't know what could happen if you use Cataclysm on a person! *Better to reason with him than fight him.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (His expression becomes malicious. He snarls, and charges again.) I'm raring to find out!  
Ladybug: *She frowns and aims her yo-yo at one of the buildings, and zips away. He would transform back sometime.. right? She'd wear him out first.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Eyes darting in her direction, Chat bounds into action. He gives a charming laugh.) You knooooow, cats are masters of catching prey!  
Ladybug: Ugh, I could punch him right now. *She mutters, and continues on, making sure not to crash into anything or decrease her speed.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Deciding to take another approach, Chat's baton expanded high enough to make a miraculous leap in front of Ladybug.... Or on her. He landed on all fours, encasing her in a jail that could only be described as Chat Noir's dream. But.. this wasn't Chat Noir.) Funny for me to drop in, hm? You did always comment about how cats land on all fours.  
Ladybug: *She looked up at him, eyes wide.* Chat. S-Stop. Please. *She struggled a little bit, trying to pull out of his grip.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (He shifts a little to ensure Ladybug's trap. After that, he lifts his claw and gives it a look over.) Oh, don't worry. Once I get YOUR Miraculous, I'll make your death slow and painless. After all, you'd just be a powerless little beetle, scuttling across to run from me. I ought to get a bit more bug spray.  
Ladybug: *She looked up at his hand nervously.* Chat, listen to me. You need to snap out of it. This is wrong, Chat, this is all wrong. *Her voice began to waver, and she struggled even more.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (He places the hand, with Cataclysm activated, down... around Ladybug's throat. He lifts her up, and picks off her Miraculous.) I cannot wait to see.. who you really are. (With the earrings in his hand, Chat watches, being aloof.) And then rip you to shreds.  
Ladybug: *She starts hyperventilating, staring at Chat the entire time. She closes her eyes and begins to cry silently, trying to breathe. It burned, it burned so bad, so she gripped the arm that was holding her tighter. She began to de-transform, with no Miraculous to prolong it, and eventually the light that changed her back to normal disappeared. In Ladybug's place was a struggling Marinette Dupain-Cheng, now in even more pain than before.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Chat's mouth dropped when Marinette appeared in Ladybug's place. He was so shell-shocked, he forgot he was supposed to be killing her right about now. He began to stammer, as he dropped her to the ground.) ..Y-You're... (Beginning to shake, Chat, lifts his arm to finish the job, but...)  
Ladybug: *She held herself up by her shaking arms, coughing. She might have been coughing up blood, but she couldn't tell. Everything burned, her throat felt like it was on fire, and her vision swam. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for what was coming. It was her fault anyway - she was naive, and didn't act quick enough. She didn't deserve to be Ladybug. She shook even harder.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Chat clutches the Miraculous in his hand. He saw Marinette squirming, the blood running from her mouth with every sputter. His face shows pity, but it feels as if he fought to get it there. Chat grabs her arm and looks at her. There was a burn mark on her throat. He sighs, and backs away.) I got what I need.. (Right as he said that, however, an angered man's voice rang around in his ears. Chat grows angrier. Instead of taking it out on Marinette, he slices a tree, deactivating Cataclysm. Carefully, he steps to Marinette again. He uses his not-as-dangerous claw to slice out a rip on her clothes. He then whispers.) Play dead..  
Ladybug: *She looks at him in disbelief, then collapses to the ground. It seemed to her as if she was barely breathing anyway, and her adrenaline left long ago. Marinette knew he was under the influence of the akuma, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of betrayal. She lay motionless on the ground, only taking in small, struggling breaths.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Hesitantly, Chat picks Marinette up. His arms weakened a bit, and he closed his eyes. All of this was beginning to feel so wrong. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. As he didn't move, tears begin to roll down his cheeks and fall on the injured girl. He was fighting. He was fighting the akuma.)

Ladybug: *Marinette tenses as he touches her and lifts her up, partially from the pain, and partially from fear, but she stays as motionless as possible. She was honestly deathly afraid, both of him, and of what he was going to do - but he wasn't doing anything. He was just holding her there, and she peeked her eye open to look at him. ...There were tears. He was crying. Why was he crying? He was taking orders from Hawk Moth, and yet, he showed weakness. If he was defying the akuma - defying /Hawk Moth/ - she hoped he kept on trying. She closed her eyes again.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Ever so slightly, Chat gently brushed a strand of Marinette's hair out of her face. He had stopped crying. He might have stopped, but he was still going. Leaping with the girl still grasped in hand, Chat bounded toward where his final destination was. Where Hawk Moth was. Though it wasn't his best idea if he wanted to keep fighting, he did it anyways. Frankly, he wasn't sure if it was HIS idea anymore. What was his and what was the akuma's?)  
Ladybug: *Marinette tensed as they began to move. She didn't know where they were going. With every leap Chat made, her stomach did a flip. She hated not knowing.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (As they arrived, Chat dropped the girl on the floor. He stood, defiant, though still under the lull of the akuma's power. He had to constantly remind himself, he was his own person. He was separate from the akuma.) Hawk Moth. (Chat faltered for a second, but he quickly placed Marinette's Miraculous by her hand, tucked it where Hawk Moth wouldn't see when he turned. When he did, Chat gave a cold look toward him. In response, the man commended Chat. He smiled, stepping over Marinette, and walking to Hawk Moth.) I'm so glad I could finally make you proud, Dad.  
Ladybug: *She slowly squeezed her Miraculous in her hand. She wasn't going to let them go again. ...And then she heard Chat's words. She stayed still, terrified. ..Had she really been partnering up with Hawk Moth's son all this time? Had Chat Noir been on Hawk Moth's side all this time? The pang of betrayal grew, and she would have lost it if she wasn't in her enemy's lair at the moment. She put aside her swimming thoughts, and continued to play dead.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (As Hawk Moth questioned about the girl's Miraculous, Chat began to look nervous. As expected, the man figured out simply by his son's expression. He was breaking from his control. Hawk Moth went to bash Chat, but the boy leaped back.) M-Marinette! (Chat cried out, dodging his father's attacks. Though he still looked as if he was akumatised, he had the will and mind of Chat Noir.. and Adrien.) Please!  
Ladybug: *Marinette looked up at the call of her name, over to where Hawk Moth and Chat were. She was still shaking, still questioning everything, and her head was still pounding. But she had to help him. She fumbled with her earrings, taking longer than it usually would to put them in. She stood shakily, the effects of cataclysm still in effect, and tried transforming. It stayed for a good ten seconds, and then wore off. Turns out Tikki wasn't doing well either.* I-I can't.... *If she couldn't do something as Ladybug, she'd have to do something as Marinette. She took out her earrings and put her fist with the Miraculous in the up in the air. Her voice was shaky and a little hoarse, but she could talk.* H-Hawk Moth! Are you looking for these?  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (With every dodge, Chat began to stumble more and more. He looked pitifully at Marinette.. and then shocked right out of his boots when she offered the Miraculous to Hawk Moth.) W-What-- (He was cut off; Hawk Moth had called Chat by his name. A cold, stern, 'Adrien.' The man neared Marinette, holding out his hands as if he was expecting the Miraculous to be dropped in it. This was probably due to the injured state the girl was in.) Erg... (Dad or not, Hawk Moth had to feel what Chat has been feeling for years. Whipping out his baton, the boy swiftly advanced on to the man, provoking an attack.) I-I bet this is the first time one of your akumas have failed, isn't it, Dad? (Taking Hawk Moth by surprise, Chat kept going, but not enough to completely incapacitate the man. He wasn't heartless, unlike his father.)  
Ladybug: *She was hearing things. Hawk Moth definitely didn't call Chat Noir Adrien. She snapped out of her thoughts, though, when Hawk Moth advanced toward her. He towered over her, and was definitely intimidating. She stared at his hand, waiting for Chat to do something. And he did. She held onto her Miraculous with both hands now, leaping out of the way. She watched on in fear as they fought, feeling helpless and small.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (Knocking the man to the ground, Chat pointed the baton at him, breathing heavily. To keep dominance, he attempted to straighten himself out. Then his posture broke when Hawk Moth began to call him Adrien once again. Hawk Moth appealed to Chat with stories of how they'd be a family. How they'd be close together, once again... If he took Marinette's Miraculous once again, and killed her. Chat shook. The words.. were so appealing to him. They felt so true... He fell victim once again. Lowering his head, Chat turned toward Marinette. Looks like she'd have to reach out to him once again, or else something bad might happen for real this time.)  
Ladybug: *Marinette clutched the Miraculous up to her chest, shaking her head.* No, no, no, no.... *It was too much to take in. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. And he was going to kill her. Her heartbeat quickened, and she thought she was going to faint - but she was better than that. She gathered up her courage and ran away. She ran as quickly as she could, although her throat was still hurting.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (At Hawk Moth's command, Chat pursued after Marinette. He darted against the walls, getting dangerously near Marinette. With a flip, he was in front her again. And then she was in his arms. Momentum, gotta love it, eh? Chat Noir would've been humored by this. Chat Blanc doesn't take any of this shit.) Well, it was fun while it lasted. (Lifting his hand up, he checked his Miraculous's status. He wasn't transforming back anytime soon. All the while, he was forcefully gripping Marinette to him.) Since you've made it this /fur/, I'll give you a choice. Cataclysm, or something else?  
Ladybug: ..S-Something else? *She stared up at him, terrified again. He was holding onto her so tight it hurt, but she couldn't go through Cataclysm again. She squeezed her eyes shut.*  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): (He let go of Marinette. He brought up his baton.) If you squirm, it'll hurt more. (With that, he jabbed the baton into Marinette. Square through the chest. Chat gave Marinette one last cruel smile, before taking the baton out. As he did just that, the akuma fluttered out of Chat's Miraculous. Hawk Moth had called it back. As he regained his senses, Chat ran out of his transformation and gawked over at the sight of the bloodied and impaled Marinette.) No... no no no no no...... (Adrien rushed down to Marinette, hyperventilating. He held her close, getting blood on his shirt. Hawk Moth came up behind him and laughed coldly. Taking advantage of his crying child being a mess, he pushed his son away, taking both his and Marinette's Miraculous.) I-I....... (Choking on sobs, Adrien had no movement other than being curled by Marinette.)

Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): I never.. got to say..  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): I love you..  
Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir) has left the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> yep. i was crying by the end of it.
> 
> Chat Blanc (Akumatised Noir): [I regretably typed that..]  
> Ladybug: ((I regretably read that oh my god))
> 
> also - expect a fic version of this! i might finish writing it if I get both motivation and inspiration. thank you for reading!!


End file.
